A Service Dog Christmas
This is Animalpup's story. Don't edit this page without my permission first. A Second Generation Christmas Special Characters *Service *Sargent *Nikola *Brandy *Jayden *Lauren Jayden's mother *Trooper (I got permission from Dan) *Noah Summary It's the holiday season and little Service has been heading to the hospital almost every day. She has been spending time and cheering up a sick little boy named Jayden. But when she finds out little Jayden barely has any family. Can she make this Jayden's best Christmas ever? Story It was early in the morning. Service was up early. She was getting ready to go to the hospital for the day. Service: (Woke up and stretches) Time to get ready for the day. (She yawns as she said that) She headed for the bathroom and Brandy was there. Brandy: Morning honey ready for you bath Service. Service: Morning and yes momma (She said a bit tired) Brandy had the bath ready and put Service in the bathtub. She washed her fur and rinsed the shampoo out. Took her out of the tub and dried her off. She brushed her fur. Service: Thanks for helping me with this every morning momma. Brandy: Your welcome sweetie. Service's stomach growled and she headed down to the kitchen. Sargent: Morning Service. Service: Morning Sargent. Sargent: I made you your favorite breakfast. Service: Pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon yay!! Thanks, big bro. Sargent: Your welcome little sis. She sat down and ate the breakfast her brother had made for her. Then she headed for the bathroom again brushing her fur and brushing her teeth. Then she heads down to the door where her dad Nikola was at. Nikola: Almost ready Service. Service: Yes Dad. He helps Service get on her blue service dog vest with her therapy dog patches, her blue therapy dog bandana, and her red collar with blue crosses on it. Service: Thanks, Daddy. Nikola: Your welcome honey. Brandy (Came to the door) Ready Sweetie. Service: Yes Momma. She kissed her daddy. Brandy and Service headed out of the house and got into Brandy's vehicle. She drove to the hospital. She parks in front of the main entrance. Service kissed her momma and jump out. Brandy: Bye Service I will be back later to pick you up and she drove off. Service: Bye Momma I will see you later and okay. (She said as she ran into the hospital) Service walked down a hallway where she was greeted by the doctors and the nurses. She walked into a room with a 5-year-old boy sleeping. His name is Jayden. She jumped up on the bed and cuddled up against him. He woke up in a couple minutes. Jayden: Morning Coughs Service. Service: Morning Jayden. Are you feeling any better? Jayden: I am feeling a bit coughs better. Service: That's good. I can't wait for Christmas in a couple days. Jayden: I am coughs not he said in a said voice. Service: Why not Jayden? Jayden: I barely have any family coughs members left (He started crying) Service: It's okay Jayden it's okay (She nuzzles and hugged him) I don't have many family members. Jayden: (He stopped crying) sniffs Thanks, Service you always make me feel Coughs better. Service: Your welcome Jayden I love making children and people feel better (She laid down next to him as he petted Service on her head and neck) After a long day with Jayden, Service was about to head home from the hospital when she bumped into her mentor Trooper and Jayden's mother Lauren. Service: Oh hey Trooper what's up. Trooper: Hey Service Jayden's mother Lauren has been talking to me about how you have been making Jayden happy. Lauren: I haven't seen Jayden this happy since he was a baby. He has been sick most of his life. Service: Aww I feel bad for him especially since Jayden told me he barely has any family left. Lauren: Yes his dad's side of the family has a weak immune system. Jayden knows it he found out when he was three when the doctors were talking to him. The doctors have done all they can to make Jayden's immune system stronger but I am afraid I don't have that much money to pay for Jayden's treatment. Service: Hmmm my uncle Noah runs fundraisers a lot for animal charities but I could ask him if we could do fundraisers for parents who don't have much money to pay for their children's treatment. Lauren: That would be great Service. (She said giving her a pat on the head. Service: Yeah I better go my mom is waiting for me. (She ran out the door to her mom and jumped in her guard/security truck. Then they went home. Service told her mom and dad about her plan and Brandy called over Noah to help Service with the fundraising plans. Noah: So what's your plan Service? Service: We have a big fundraiser for pups and children's parents who don't have enough money to pay for their treatment. After discussing the fundraiser Noah: Okay we'll have it tomorrow I will tell Mayor Goodway about it. Service: Great Uncle Noah. Noah: Okay I better head home to Allsion and my pups. Service: Bye uncle Noah (She said hugging him) Noah: Bye Service (He said hugging her back. He left) Service yawns and takes off her uniform. Then heads to bed. Sargent: Night service (He said falling asleep) Service: Night Sargent. (They both fall asleep) The next day. The family woke up and got ready for the fundraiser. They got on their uniforms and they all got in Brandy's vehicle. She drove to the fundraiser. Noah was there in his uniform along with Trooper too. Sargent: Uncle Noah! (He jumped out and ran to him) Noah: Hey Sarge. Nice uniform bud reminds me of my service days. Sargent: Thanks, uncle Noah. Yeah after mom told me about yours and hers service days. I wanted a camouflage uniform. Noah: Yeah you might not be one but you are bringing back memories. Sargent: Okay uncle Noah. Service: (She ran up to her mentor Trooper) Hey, Trooper. Trooper: Hey Service. Your dad and uncle told me about the fundraiser and invited me. Service: I am glad they did. Noah: You ready to start the fundraiser Service? Service: Ready Uncle Noah! Noah: Great (He smiles and opens the fundraiser to the public) Service: (She smiles as she sees all the people and pups at the fundraiser) This is definitely gonna raise enough money to pay for Jayden's treatment. Sargent: Hey sis. I see you're happy once again. Service: Hey bro and yes I am. This fundraiser is definitely gonna raise enough money for Jayden's treatment. I can't wait to see him and tell him about it. Sargent: I am glad to hear that sis (He said hugging her) Service: Thanks, Sargent (She said hugging him) The fundraiser has done in a couple hours Service with her mom driving to the hospital. She was eager to tell Jayden and Lauren about the how successful the fundraiser was. She jumped out of the vehicle with a case full of money and ran to Jayden's room. Service: Jayden Lauren I have some good news. Lauren: What is it Service? Service: My uncle Noah and I threw a fundraiser yesterday and it was successful. She handed the case to Lauren. That case is full of money for Jayden's treatment. Lauren: Thanks, Service. No one has ever done this for Jayden. Service: No problem this service dog is caring for others. Jayden: Thanks coughs Service (He smiles) Service Your welcome Jayden. Christmas came and Jayden was healthier than ever. He was out of the hospital on the 26 of December. Trivia I came up with this idea doing a rp with Dan(SmokythePolicePup) with Service and Trooper. I came up with Jayden and Lauren because of two characters on one of my favorite shows Power Rangers Super Samurai. They are related on the show being siblings. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Category:Christmas Specials Category:Specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Episode Category:Christmas Story Category:Animalpup's Story